The present invention is directed generally to a snap hanger adapted to be manually snap fit into a hole in a plate member for supporting an apparatus suspended thereon and more particularly to a wheel strap snap hanger adapted for snap fit retention within a hole in the metal side screen of a railroad automobile transport car for supporting wheel securement straps and/or wheel chocks when not in use.
A conventional system for securing automobiles in place within a multilevel auto rack railway car includes a wheel strap which engages the upper portion of a wheel and has its opposite ends secured to wheel chocks, adjustably situated on a track running longitudinally through the car. When the straps are not in use, it is desirable to store them within the car close to where they will be used for ready access when next needed. If they are simply left on the floor of the railway car, they may slide away from the desired position and possibly be lost from the car. One solution is to place the keyhole slot in the end bracket of the wheel strap onto a bolt extended through a hole in the railway car side screen with its head protruding interiorly of the car. The installation of such bolts is inconvenient and very time consuming, however, because the side screen blocks access to both ends of the bolt with the result that installation of the bolts is necessarily a two-man operation.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a snap hanger which may be readily press fit into a plate member hole from one side for secure retention therein.
Another object is to provide such a snap hanger with an article supporting shank having a forward flange to retain an article thereon, a rearward flange adapted for abutment against the plate member and a plurality of compressible fingers protruding rearwardly from the rearward flange and separated by slots extending forwardly through the rearward flange and into the shank to facilitate compression of the flexible fingers for insertion into a plate member opening.
Another object is to provide such a snap hanger wherein the rearward flange has a rearward surface with an outer portion which is inclined outwardly and forwardly to prevent interference with insertion of the compressible fingers into the plate member hole.
Another object is to provide such a snap hanger with a removable plug insert for preventing removal of the hanger from the plate member when the insert is installed within the hanger.
Another object is to provide such a snap hanger with a plug insert that alternately functions as a tool for removing an inserted plug from a side screen hole.
Another object is to provide such a snap hanger which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.